


things are broken but we can put them back together

by what_a_nerd



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Ganseys death is only mentioned, I'm Sorry, these babies deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_nerd/pseuds/what_a_nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gansey dies, everything falls apart.</p><p>After a year, everything falls back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things are broken but we can put them back together

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, this is just me trying to pretend that the Raven Squad won't fall apart of Gansey's death.  
> Well, kinda.  
> This is unedited so sorry about that as well.

When Gansey dies, everything falls apart.

Not immediately. There’s a week before it does. A week of waiting.

Waiting for Gansey to come back. They beg, pray, do everything they could possibly could do, but nothing happens. And after a week, everything falls apart.

It was Adam who called Gansey’s family, to tell them what happened, or at least the saner version of it. He was the only one who could make it through the call. Just barely, though, he doesn't speak for awhile after that, not unless he needs to.

Blue got fired, or she quit. Maybe both, she was so angry and upset she couldn’t remember what actually happened.

Ronan disappeared for days at a time, only to turn up in a gutter, or a bar that was no cleaner than a gutter. He was always drunk, or hungover with the intent to get drunk again. No one could help him, they were all too busy mourning.

Noah disappeared one day, and nevers returns. Ronan, in between his black outs, looks for him. Adam asks Cabeswater, but after Glendower wakes, it really doesn't need him anymore. Blue asks her family, but Noah is dead. Like Gansey. For real now.

Adam somehow managed to stay the most put together for the longest time. But he couldn't handle the sadness, the longing for the ways things were. He threw himself into his three jobs and into his school work. Then he left for university, never looking back. 

* * *

 

After a year, everything falls back together.

Well, it starts to.

Blue visits Gansey’s grave a year after his death. There she finds Ronan. Passed out, brown paper bag by his side.

First, she wants to yell at him for drinking. For drinking at Gansey’s grave. For passing out on Gansey’s grave. For not seeing her for a year. For all of the above.

Then, she feels like crying. Instead she sits down right beside him and waits till he wakes up. Then, when he does, she nurses him back to health. She somehow manages to fix herself while she fixes him.

Adam isn’t sure what brings him back to Henrietta, when the roads start to look familiar. He pulls up on the side of the road before he reaches the first building and starts crying, for the first time, properly, in a year.

He isn’t sure where to go first. Gansey’s grave? St. Agnes? 300 Fox Way? The Barns?

Nino's?

When he gets there, he half expects Blue to be working. She’s not but she is there, sitting across from Ronan, her eyes red but there is a sad smile of her face.

He stands in the doorway for a minute, staring at the pair of them. Finally, she sees him.

The first she does, not to his surprise, is yell at him. Cursing him for disappearing on them. Everyone turns to look at him. Including Ronan, who is looking just as angry as Blue.

Adam wants to apologize, but his voice catches in his throat. He tries to focus on not crying, because some many people are looking, but when Blue walks up to him and wraps her arms around him, he feels the tears running down his face.

When she lets go of him, he looks at Ronan. He looks as if he wants to hit Adam, if he did, Adam might actually think he deserves it this time.

Instead, to his surprise, Ronan hugs him. His hug was tighter then Blue's, and it made him want to cry again, even though the tears are still fresh on his cheeks.

Then they start putting back the broken pieces.


End file.
